


They Are Enough

by AuroraTheHarpist9



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraTheHarpist9/pseuds/AuroraTheHarpist9
Summary: Steven can't sleep. Luckily, he has someone who can help with that._Wrote this to get my mind off of a nightmare.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 322





	They Are Enough

Steven tosses in his bed, back and forth over and over- even flips himself around so that he can get more of the moon and stars' light dancing across his face. No dice, just like every _other_ idea he's had to try and get to sleep in the past two hours.

It's beyond him as to why he can't; when every single gem in Beach City wants Steven's help all at once, it seems impossible to not KO the moment he drags himself up the stairs to his room and collapses onto his mattress. Then again, he has plenty to keep him up at night... Another little insult from his mother, added onto the load that weighed down every movement, every _breath_ he takes nowadays. His mother...

Steven shifts himself upright on his bed once more, lifting the covers to stare at his stomach as if it's the first time and not the thousandth, the millionth. But now, unlike his younger self who did nothing but ask his gem questions that would never be answered, the boy grips onto his gem and tugs at it. It's painful, yeah, but the sensation has dulled considerably from when he first started doing it. _Stars, that felt so long ago..._ After more pulling and dislodging, the gem eventually pops out of him, a sigh of relief running through Steven's form.

He places the diamond next to him on his bed, scooting over carefully as it slowly raises from his bedspread and explodes into light. The form goes through its cycle, Pink then Rose then Steven, before floating down to the mattress again. And at first, their eyes are dull. Emotionless. Mechanical. But then, as their gaze clicks together with Steven's, those eyes fill with warmth and empathy and a comfort that Steven can't even begin to describe. So he doesn't, making silent grabby hands at his gem's form instead. And much to his delight, they oblige, laying down beside him and wrapping their arms around his form as a soothing embrace.

It wasn't so easy when he'd originally started doing this. His pink form would simply stare at him as Steven guided them down into a laying position, and that wasn't even addressing the cuddling aspect. Steven thought it would be simple, since they had hugged before, danced together and laughed together, but that was different. It was a slow process, getting them to open up and let themselves feel the way they knew Steven could. To let them give affection the way they knew Steven needed it so desperately.

Now, though, the gem knows almost on instinct to gently stroke Steven's cheek and pepper his face with butterfly kisses that always make the boy giggle. To let this warmth and love radiate through their entire being. Because that has to be what it is, doesn't it? Love.

Steven smiles, nuzzling into the gem's hand. And if he sheds a tear or two (or dozen) they never mention it, only gently swipe them away and gaze at him like he's the most important person in the world. And in a way it's almost like every other gem that looks up to him for answers that he doesn't have, for guidance that he can't give. But it isn't. Because for once, in this one little moment with this one other being and the one little smile they give him, he feels completely and utterly sure that just being here is enough. He is enough.

_They_ are enough.

He falls asleep pretty quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
